


Cadillac Series 62

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Car restoration, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Matchmaker Phil Coulson, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Avengers (2012), Semi-public hand jobs, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Tony e Steve si conoscono appena dopo gli avvenimenti di Captain America. Steve mostra qualche difficoltà ad adattarsi al nuovo millennio; per distrarlo, Tony gli chiede di aiutarlo a restaurare una vecchia auto e questo li porterà a trascorrere molto tempo insieme.





	Cadillac Series 62

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla challenge Tic Tac Stony indetta sul gruppo Facebook Oh Danny Boy, I love you so.  
> Il prompt è: Steve and the 20th century  
> Perché un'auto da restaurare? Perché non ho visto tutte le stagioni di Fast 'N Loud invano.

Fury voleva discutere nuovamente degli Avengers, ma secondo Tony era una perdita di tempo: il Consiglio non avrebbe mai avallato quel progetto, visti i soggetti coinvolti.

Camminando verso l’edificio principale, notò Coulson seduto sulle gradinate della pista di atletica e si fermò a salutarlo.

Un uomo stava correndo sul tartan azzurro: Steve Rogers, Capitan America, l’uomo che suo padre non aveva mai smesso di cercare e che era stato trovato di recente da un team dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. L’agenzia aveva tenuto la notizia segreta per il momento, ma Tony aveva comunque saputo tutto ciò che voleva.

“Cosa vuole fare, battere il record di Michael Johnson sui 400 metri piani?”

“Sta correndo a quella velocità da tre ore” osservò Coulson, con l’aria ammirata e orgogliosa di una groupie al concerto del suo cantante preferito.

“Be’, allora direi che lo scongelamento ha funzionato alla perfezione” scherzò Tony.

Passando vicino alle gradinate, Rogers li guardò e quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Tony, i suoi piedi persero il ritmo.

Durò un solo istante, poi l’uomo tornò a guardare dritto davanti a sé e a Tony sembrò che corresse più veloce di prima.

“Vado, prima che Fury mi mandi a cercare.”

“Quando si è svegliato, non sapeva che era rimasto ibernato per settant’anni; ha chiesto delle persone che conosceva, anche di suo padre.”

Ogni tanto Coulson se ne usciva con una osservazione apparentemente incongruente, che lasciava l’interlocutore spiazzato, e lo guardava con occhi severi, nonostante la sua aria mite e innocua.

Nel suo caso lo stava invitando apertamente a tenere a freno la lingua e il cinismo.

 

Come aveva immaginato, il colloquio con Fury era stato del tutto inutile: il progetto Avengers, per il momento, non aveva prospettive.

Tornando verso il parcheggio, notò che Coulson se ne era andato, ed ora Rogers sedeva da solo sulle gradinate, con due dita premute sulla carotide e un quaderno aperto sulle ginocchia.

Tony non aveva avuto nulla a che fare con l’operazione che aveva portato al ritrovamento di Capitan America, ma forse una parte dell’ossessione di suo padre si era trasmessa a lui, perché i suoi piedi lo portarono verso lo stadio e non al parcheggio.

D’altronde, era difficile non restare affascinati dall’eroe, e voler conoscere meglio l’uomo.

“Un fitbit farebbe il lavoro per te” esordì.

Lo sguardo di Rogers gli comunicò chiaramente che non aveva idea di cosa fosse un fitbit.

“Lo porti al polso come un orologio, rileva i tuoi parametri vitali e poi li trasmette a un cloud. Con un apposito programma puoi tenere sotto controllo il tuo bioritmo e pianificare le attività fisiche a seconda dei tuoi obiettivi.”

Rogers non lo ringraziò per la spiegazione, né mostrò ammirazione per le doti del fitbit.

“Posso farlo benissimo da solo, non sono così pigro.”

“Non è una questione di pigrizia - sbottò Tony - Nel caso non te ne fossi ancora accorto, la tecnologia ha migliorato la nostra vita negli ultimi settant’anni, Cap.”

“No? Nemmeno un robot aspirapolvere, un congegno che ti accende le luci per non farti fare lo sforzo di alzarti dalla sedia o un water riscaldato sono sintomo di pigrizia?”

Evidentemente Coulson aveva riempito l’appartamento di Steve di ogni sorta di comodità, ma il gesto non era stato apprezzato.

Il washlet era un po’ troppo in effetti, anche a giudizio di Tony. Gesù.

“Non c’è nulla di male nel lasciar fare le incombenze più noiose ai robot, così le persone possono concentrarsi sulle cose importanti” disse comunque.

“Tipo guardare porno su Internet?”

Il viso di Tony si aprì in un sorriso malizioso: “Cosa ne sai tu del porno su Internet?”

“Non-non è stata colpa mia! - balbettò Rogers - Stavo semplicemente cercando di capire come funzionava e all’improvviso è apparso il messaggio di una ragazza che voleva parlare con me. Pensavo le servisse aiuto.”

Tony non trattenne una risata e si rese conto troppo tardi dello sguardo incupito di Rogers.

“Già, devo essere uno spettacolo davvero divertente.”

Steve raccolse il borsone da palestra carico di pesi, si caricò sulle spalle due sacchi da pugile e lo urtò con una spallata mentre si allontanava verso il compound.

“Non stavo ridendo di te” urlò Tony, ma era contento che Coulson non fosse più nei paraggi per rimproverarlo.

 

Tony non si considerava un buon osservatore dello spirito umano, ma c’era una profonda rabbia latente in Rogers. Lo capiva dalle scarpe da running, consunte a causa delle corse continue sulla pista di atletica, o dal sacco da pugile distrutto ogni giorno.

E no, non lo stava controllando. Andava più spesso alla sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D. solo per implementare i loro sistemi di sicurezza ed aiutarli nello sviluppo della robotica avanzata, ma non lo stava controllando. Era solo curioso.

Quel giorno, ad esempio, si trovava lì per individuare un problema in uno dei server, e solo per un caso era passato dalla palestra. Non certo per scusarsi della sua battuta dell’altro giorno o per parlare con lui. In ogni caso, non pensava che gliene avrebbe dato la possibilità.

“Perché sei qui di nuovo? - domandò Steve bruscamente, senza voltarsi, avendo intuito la sua presenza nella stanza - Non sei un membro dello S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Come volevasi dimostrare.

“Che vuoi farci, tutti mi amano e mi vogliono” rispose Tony, allargando teatralmente le braccia.

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò ad allenarsi. Poco dopo i passi di Tony si allontanarono lungo il corridoio e Steve fermò con una mano il sacco che oscillava verso di lui e sospirò. C’era davvero bisogno di essere così aggressivo?

Tony tornò indietro dopo pochi minuti.

“Tutto risolto, guasto individuato e riparato.”

“Che cos’era?”

Tony si sfilò dalla tasca un chip di plastica annerita e lo porse a Steve.

“Si era bruciato e questo rallentava i calcoli del server principale.”

Steve se lo rigirò tra le dita e scosse la testa.

“Oggi tutto il personale sembrava impazzito: i palmari per ordinare il pranzo alla mensa non funzionavano e hanno impiegato più di mezz’ora a organizzarsi con dei semplici foglietti di carta; gli impiegati non riuscivano ad accedere alle rubriche telefoniche su computer e cellulari e nessuno di loro sapeva un solo numero di telefono a memoria. Si brucia uno sputo di chip ed è il caos.”

“No, senti - Tony portò le mani sui fianchi - non iniziare con la retorica del ‘si stava meglio ai miei tempi’, perché anche negli anni ‘40 le cose si rompevano.”

“Non ho detto questo e non ho nulla contro il progresso. Ma ai miei tempi la gente aveva sempre un piano di riserva, sapeva fare altrimenti quando un oggetto si guastava. Ora invece un satellite va in tilt, il gps non funziona più e le persone si perdono nella città dove abitano.”

“Ai tuoi tempi c’era la guerra, ora non più. Il mondo è cambiato, non puoi pretendere che le persone vivano costantemente sull’attenti, nella paura che escano i nazisti dai tombini.”

“Il mondo è cambiato” ripeté Steve, assorto. Chiuse il pugno e frantumò i resti del chip, li gettò in un cestino e lasciò la palestra.

Mentre la porta sbatteva alle sue spalle, a Tony sembrò di sentirlo sussurrare ‘odio tutto’.

Come se avesse preferito restare ibernato nei ghiacci.

 

La palestra e lo stadio di atletica erano deserti. Non che Tony stesse cercando proprio Rogers, si domandava solo cosa lo avesse distratto dalla sua rigida routine quotidiana, che apparentemente consisteva nell’allenarsi fino allo sfinimento.

Forse in questo modo la sera era così stanco da non avere problemi ad addormentarsi, e al mattino non ricordava più cosa aveva sognato.

Un espediente che non gli era estraneo.

Diverse volte aveva lavorato sino a notte fonda su progetti già completi e perfetti, solo per non ritrovarsi nel silenzio e nel buio della sua camera da letto a pensare alle persone uccise dalle sue armi nelle mani sbagliate.

Rogers non aveva questi demoni, ma non voleva dire che non ne avesse altri.

“È andato a visitare il cimitero. Molti dei soldati che combatterono al suo fianco durante la guerra sono sepolti lì.”

Coulson aveva anche la stramaledetta abilità di cogliere le persone alla sprovvista, e non solo perché sbucava dal nulla alle loro spalle.

“Non cercavo Rogers” si ostinò a negare Tony.

“Adesso sì: deve tornare qui per delle analisi del sangue. Routine” spiegò con calma l’agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., porgendogli una cartellina.

“Non potete semplicemente chiamarlo?”

“È in un cimitero, ha il telefono spento.”

Steve era in piedi davanti a un gruppetto di cinque tombe, quando Tony lo individuò. J.A.R.V.I.S. gli comunicò discretamente in un orecchio che si trattava di soldati morti durante lo sbarco in Normandia, e che Rogers li aveva conosciuti durante l’addestramento.

Sfilò una fiaschetta dall’interno della giacca di pelle e versò a terra del whisky; Tony si nascose dietro una pianta e si allontanò verso l’uscita del cimitero, aspettandolo lì.

Steve stava venendo a patti con l’idea che il suo mondo era morto e sepolto e con esso le persone che ne avevano fatto parte; fare battute o indignarsi perché non gli piaceva tutto quello che vedeva era proprio da stronzi. Non aveva potuto vivere alcun periodo di transizione, non aveva assaporato l’euforia della fine della guerra e della speranza degli anni ‘50, non aveva conosciuto la rivoluzione, Woodstock, le inquietudini degli anni ‘70.

Era stato catapultato direttamente nel nuovo millennio, ed era solo.

Tony sapeva qualcosa della solitudine, di un padre assente, di collaboratori e dipendenti che lasciavano le Stark Industries augurandogli la buonanotte mentre lui restava da solo nell’edificio, di una camera da letto vuota dove tornava dopo una festa o un evento di beneficenza.

Forse aveva molte cose in comune con Steve ed era uno dei motivi che lo spingeva a tornare allo S.H.I.E.L.D. quasi ogni giorno.

_E da quando nella sua testa era diventato Steve e non più Rogers?_

Si stropicciò il viso e sospirò.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Steve avvicinandosi a lui, le mani affondate nelle tasche del giubbotto di pelle. Il tono di voce non era amichevole, ma nemmeno troppo belligerante. Sembrava stanco; non fisicamente, certo, ma non rilassato, e sotto la superficie vibrava ancora quella rabbia latente che agli occhi di Tony era così palese.

“Sei desiderato alla base: esami di controllo.”

“Va bene.”

“Sei qui in macchina, o…?”

“No, sono venuto a piedi.”

Venti chilometri di corsa, una bazzecola per lui.

“Ti do un passaggio: meglio non far aspettare quelli del laboratorio, Fury sta cercando di non concedere troppi straordinari.”

Tony si alzò dal cofano della sua Lamborghini nera e si sedette al volante, non mancando di notare lo sguardo di ammirazione che Steve lanciò alla vettura.

La strada era deserta, ma Tony decise di non forzare il motore: stava esaurendo le scuse per le sue visite allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e non sarebbero state ancora molte le occasioni in cui parlare con Steve.

“Ti stai allenando per qualche occasione speciale o questa è la tua routine quotidiana?”

Steve si strinse nelle spalle.

“So che non c’è una guerra all’orizzonte, ma mi sono sempre allenato, da che ho memoria. Prima di prendere il siero perché volevo disperatamente entrare nell’esercito, e dopo per… - si bloccò e sbuffò - Forza dell’abitudine, credo.”

 _“O perché il più grande soldato d’America sente il peso di dover costantemente dimostrare qualcosa”_ pensò Tony. Stava per aprire bocca, quando J.A.R.V.I.S. si attivò.

“Signore, sette chilometri più avanti la compagnia del gas ha chiuso la strada per ispezionare una perdita.”

“Trovami un percorso alternativo.”

“Subito, signore.”

“Ecco - Steve toccò lo schermo del navigatore - questo è utile. Come vedi, non rimpiango l’età della pietra.”

Tony guidò in silenzio su per le colline per un po’, poi si tolse gli occhiali da sole.

“Non hai completamente torto.”

“Su cosa?”

“Siamo troppi schiavi della tecnologia.”

Steve lo guardò a bocca aperta: “Non mi sarei mai aspettato di sentire da te queste parole.”

“Sai che cos’è una tempesta solare?”

“Sì, è una esplosione di plasma dalla corona del sole” rispose Steve, leggermente perplesso dalla domanda.

“Esatto: quelle esplosioni provocano delle tempeste magnetiche che si irradiano fino alla Terra, interferiscono e danneggiano le nostre apparecchiature elettroniche e persino le centrali elettriche. Nel 1989 una tempesta solare mandò in tilt la rete elettrica canadese per nove ore. Gli scienziati sono certi che, se ce ne fosse una abbastanza potente, tutto smetterebbe di funzionare ed il mondo ripiomberebbe nel medioevo in un istante.”

“Davvero?”

“In tal caso saresti una delle poche persone che saprebbe cosa fare e come sopravvivere.”

“Non posso certo augurarmi che succeda una cosa del genere solo per sentirmi a mio agio.”

Sempre il soldato che mette il bene superiore davanti a ogni cosa.

Quando lo lasciò davanti alla base, gli porse un biglietto da visita, dove scarabocchiò a mano il suo numero di telefono personale.

“Se hai voglia di fare due chiacchiere ogni tanto, sul nuovo millennio o sull’età della pietra.”

Per la prima volta Tony vide Steve sorridere. Sorridere davvero.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Un biglietto di carta, non mi aspettavo nemmeno questo da te.”

“Perché?”

“Non è fuori moda?”

“Io amo le cose fuori moda.”

“Non sembri davvero il tipo” rise Steve, rigirandosi il biglietto tra le dita.

“Mettimi alla prova.”

_Ci stai davvero provando con lui, Stark? Sei davvero così folle? Be’, a quanto pare sì._

“Potrei farlo” rispose Steve, mettendolo in tasca.

 

Steve appoggiò i vestiti sul nastro trasportatore della cassa e sfilò dal portafoglio la carta di credito. Coulson aveva decantato le meraviglie di quella tesserina di plastica, spiegandogli come fosse molto più sicura rispetto al contante, ad esempio in caso di furto.

Steve pensava che difficilmente un ladro avrebbe avuto la meglio contro di lui, in caso di rapina, ma da buon soldato stava facendo del suo meglio per adattarsi alle nuove circostanze.

“Spiacente, la sua carta non ha credito” annunciò la cassiera con voce svogliata.

“Come?”

La donna spinse a lato della bocca la gomma che stava masticando e sospirò: “Non ci sono soldi sulla carta, anzi, è in rosso di diecimila dollari.”

“Q-quanto? Non è possibile!”

Era stato molto attento ed era certo di non aver speso tutti quei soldi, anche perché non li possedeva.

“Vuole pagare in contanti?”

Steve guardò la cifra evidenziata sul registratore di cassa.

“Non ho tutti quei contanti con me.”

“Allora le auguro una buona giornata” rispose lei, sbrigativa, riprendendo i vestiti e passando al cliente successivo.

Steve sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca per chiamare lo S.H.I.E.L.D., poi esitò: Coulson già si prodigava per lui in ogni modo, non voleva affliggerlo anche con quel problema.

In qualche modo però doveva essere risolto, una carta di credito in rosso di diecimila dollari sembrava una faccenda seria, e gli serviva un aiuto.

Non dovette pensarci molto prima di sfilare il biglietto da visita di Tony dal portafoglio.

“Sì… ciao… bene, grazie. Senti, non è nulla di grave, ma mi chiedevo se potessi aiutarmi con un piccolo problema.”

 

New York era già abituata alle stranezze ai suoi tempi e negli anni non era mutata, se quasi nessuno batté ciglio, quando l’armatura di Iron Man atterrò nei giardini pubblici dove Steve lo aspettava seduto sotto a un albero.

“Era proprio necessario? - sospirò Steve, gesticolando - Ti ho detto che non c’erano pericoli.”

“Col traffico che c’è a quest’ora, nemmeno J.A.R.V.I.S. può trovare un modo di evitarlo.”

E poi voleva mettersi in mostra davanti a lui. Solo un pochino.

Steve gli porse la sua carta di credito.

“Ho provato a usarla in un negozio, ma mi hanno detto che non solo non ci sono più soldi sul conto, sono sotto di diecimila dollari. C’è un errore, puoi vedere di cosa si tratta?”

Tony aveva già capito cosa poteva essere successo, ma la passò ugualmente allo scanner del suo palmare.

“No, nessun errore.”

“Io non ho mai speso tutti quei soldi e la carta è sempre stata nel mio portafoglio, nessun altro l’ha usata.”

“Ti credo, il problema è che la carta stata clonata - spiegò - hanno rubato i dati, probabilmente mentre effettuavi un pagamento. Hanno creato un’altra carta uguale alla tua e l’hanno usata per fare spese folli alle Bahamas e a Trinidad.”

“Come hanno fatto?”

“Ora ci sono delle apparecchiature apposite per queste truffe.”

“Quindi ho davvero un debito di diecimila dollari verso la banca?”

Non erano più una cifra astronomica come negli anni ‘40, ma erano pur sempre un sacco di soldi. Doveva chiedere a Coulson di scalarli dai suoi stipendi dei prossimi anni.

“No, ci penso io - rispose Tony, facendo scorrere velocemente le dita sul palmare - Rintraccio i truffatori, li faccio arrestare e copro lo scoperto del tuo conto.”

“No! - Steve balzò in piedi e appoggiò la mano sopra quella di Tony - È un problema mio, non tuo” balbettò poi, togliendola velocemente.

“Mi hai chiamato tu per chiedere aiuto.”

“Ma non voglio che paghi i miei debiti.”

“Ascolta, questo è il modo più semplice per risolvere il problema: se non intervengo subito, la Banca bloccherà il conto, verrai segnalato come cattivo pagatore e non potrai aprirne uno nuovo. E poi l’hai detto tu stesso, non è un debito tuo, sei stato truffato.”

“Non posso accettare ugualmente.”

C’era un moto di orgoglio negli occhi di Steve e fu ciò che frenò Tony dal dire quello che aveva sulla punta della lingua, che per lui diecimila dollari non erano nulla e che in casa aveva uno schermo al plasma più costoso, perché sarebbe stato ancora peggio e Steve si sarebbe sentito come un senzatetto a cui qualcuno fa l’elemosina.

_“Ti piace davvero, se riesci a non umiliarlo.”_

“Vorrà dire che mi ripagherai - disse invece - consideralo un prestito.”

Steve strinse le labbra, ci rifletté attentamente ed alla fine annuì.

“Sul serio, però. Qualunque cosa ti serva. Cioè…” chiuse la bocca di scatto, realizzando quanto suonasse ambiguo quello che aveva appena detto.

“Penserò a qualcosa” rispose Tony, trattenendo a stento un sorriso.

Steve ripose la carta di credito nel portafoglio e scosse la testa. Poi, forse per rabbia, forse per sconforto, forse per la vergogna di essere stato raggirato, questa volta lo disse chiaramente, “Odio tutto.”

“Non sei felice di esserti risvegliato in questa epoca, vero?” mormorò Tony.

Steve si irrigidì: non aveva inteso parlare ad alta voce ed esporre le sue debolezze.

“Sono grato, estremamente grato a tutti coloro che nel corso degli anni non hanno mai smesso di cercarmi, a partire da tuo padre, e non voglio disprezzare lo sforzo e l’impegno che…”

“Dai un taglio alla retorica, Steve: fa così seconda guerra mondiale.”

L’ombra di un sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra, poi tornò serio.

“Quando affondai l’aereo del Teschio Rosso nell’oceano artico, non avevo paura, perché era una missione come tutte le altre che avevo affrontato; sapevo esattamente cosa mi imponeva il dovere di soldato e lo feci. Certo, capivo che non c’era ritorno, ma la missione era compiuta con successo e andava bene così. C’era una guerra in corso, molti soldati erano morti prima di me, molti ne sarebbero morti ancora, lo sapevo e lo accettavo: la vita funzionava così.”

Steve tacque, ma Tony non lo interruppe.

“Era più facile allora, e non sto parlando della tecnologia o dei progressi scientifici, quelli sono solo un bene. Parlo di… - gesticolò nervosamente - nemici e alleati, persone di cui ti puoi fidare o no…”

“Il mondo era più in bianco e nero ai tuoi tempo - concluse Tony, giocherellando con i suoi occhiali da sole - mentre adesso è completamente grigio.”

“Non so se sarò in grado di comprendere le zone d’ombra di questo nuovo mondo e dove si nasconde il male, se potrò di nuovo essere utile come lo ero un tempo, o se il bianco e nero è definitivamente passato di moda.”

Steve gli diede le spalle, calciando un ciottolo, col solo intento di spostarlo al lato del vialetto, ma lo colpì così forte che schizzò dall’altra parte dei giardini, andando a sbriciolarsi contro il muro dei bagni pubblici.

Tony lo guardò inclinando la testa: era dunque questo il motivo della sua rabbia latente, il timore che nel mondo non ci fosse più un posto per lui?

Steve allargò un braccio nella sua direzione: “Grazie per avermi tirato fuori dai guai. Fammi sapere come posso ripagarti.”

“Lo farò.”

Tony lasciò che Steve si allontanasse lungo la strada, poi prese il suo posto seduto sotto l’albero.

Voleva aiutarlo, ma quello non era proprio il suo campo: se si fosse trattato di salvare l’equipaggio di un sottomarino in panne sul fondo dell’oceano o recuperare persone da un grattacielo in fiamme, avrebbe saputo esattamente cosa fare, ma semmai era Rhodey quello bravo a tirare su il morale alla gente, non lui.

Inoltre non c’era molto che Tony potesse fare per lui.

Una Ferrari rombò lungo la strada e istintivamente si voltò a guardarla, poi si alzò e rientrò nell’armatura: gli era venuta un’idea.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., chiamami Richard Rawlings.”

“Subito, signore.”

Qualche secondo dopo l’uomo apparve sullo schermo all’interno dell’armatura.

“Signor Stark, cosa posso fare per lei?”

“Sto cercando un’automobile degli anni ‘40, qualcosa di classico e intramontabile. Consigli?”

“Con una Cadillac non si sbaglia mai. Aaron ne ha appena restaurata una del ‘49 che adesso è come nuova.”

“No: ne voglio una non più vecchia del 1944 e che sia nelle peggiori condizioni possibili.”

L’imprenditore si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio, ma non commentò l’eccentrica richiesta del miliardario.

“La richiamo entro sera.”

Non poteva certo cambiare il mondo, ma poteva mostrargli che non era affatto fuori posto.

 

Steve smontò dalla moto nel parcheggio della Stark Tower e si incamminò verso il garage al piano terra, dal quale proveniva musica rock ad alto volume, in totale stile Stark.

Si tolse gli occhiali da sole e individuò Tony in piedi davanti a un’automobile coperta da un telo.

Molte altre auto occupavano il garage; pezzi unici e da collezione, senza dubbio, tra cui la Lamborghini fiammante con cui era venuto a prenderlo al cimitero, che meritava una seconda occhiata. Era più un tipo da moto, ma per un’auto come quella faceva volentieri un’eccezione.

Quando aveva ricevuto la sua telefonata in cui gli chiedeva aiuto per un progetto, Steve si era sentito sollevato: voleva davvero sdebitarsi con Tony per il suo aiuto.

“Allora, come posso aiutarti?”

Tony sollevò il telo, rivelando un’automobile. O meglio, ciò che restava di essa. Era davvero vecchia e malridotta, con la carrozzeria aggredita dalla ruggine, le gomme sgonfie e i finestrini attraversati da crepe.

“Riconosci il modello?”

“È una Cadillac series 62, decappottabile.”

Ai suoi tempi quell’auto era il sogno di tutti i ragazzi, per appartarsi con la fidanzata o portare a spasso gli amici: il cambio era al volante, pertanto i sedili anteriori erano costituiti da un unico divanetto, l’ideale per scampagnate numerose.

“Esatto: questa è del 1943, ha avuto un unico proprietario, morto negli anni ‘70. Da allora i figli hanno tenuto l’auto in garage finché non se ne sono dimenticati. Io vorrei restaurarla per la mia collezione, ma siccome non mi intendo molto di auto di quel periodo, ho pensato che potresti darmi una mano.”

Sì, Steve era in grado di farlo: nei suoi innumerevoli tentativi di farsi arruolare nell’esercito, si era proposto anche come carrista, quindi conosceva bene i motori, ma, a una prima occhiata, quello che voleva fare Tony era una missione impossibile.

“Vuoi dire che nessuno ci mette mano da più di trent’anni? È rimasta ferma così a lungo che non so se potrà ripartire. Quest’auto appartiene a uno sfasciacarrozze.”

“Io non credo.”

Steve si grattò la testa: non osava sedersi al volante, perché non era certo che il pianale arrugginito avrebbe retto il peso; i sedili erano l’unica parte in buone condizioni, essendo stati coperti con della plastica, ma la pelle era comunque secca e rovinata, la stoffa della capote era stata mangiata dalle tarme. E ancora non avevano sollevato il cofano per vedere le condizioni del motore.

“Possiamo provare” insisté Tony.

“Sì, possiamo, ma ci sono così tanti pezzi da sostituire che secondo me faresti prima a comprarne una nuova.”

“E dove sarebbe il divertimento, scusa?”

Steve si arrese e alzò le mani: in fondo gli piacevano le sfide impossibili.

“D’accordo allora.”

Si tolse la giacca di pelle, restando solo con una t-shirt bianca decisamente stretta e si mise subito al lavoro, mentre Tony restò a fissarlo a bocca aperta diversi minuti di troppo.

Aver escogitato quella distrazione per Steve sembrava ora una pessima e una meravigliosa idea allo stesso tempo.

“Per prima cosa rimuoviamo il motore e vediamo se è salvabile.”

“Ah, ti prendo un argano.”

“Non serve.”

Steve sollevò in scioltezza gli oltre 100 chili del motore, e lo appoggiò sul piano di lavoro.

Davvero una pessima, meravigliosa idea.

“Prendimi dell’olio da rodaggio, per favore.”

Fecero passare l’olio attraverso il motore e lo raccolsero in una vaschetta.

“Guarda qua” sospirò Steve, immergendovi un dito.

Tony annuì: “Brilla: significa che si è trascinato dietro frammenti di metallo.”

“Cilindri e pistoni vanno smontati, sono usurati e sbiellati.”

“Certo, i pistoni corti sono sempre un problema” scherzò Tony.

Steve si accigliò, ma Tony non si scusò per il doppiosenso e riprese a smontare il motore.

“Che budget hai per il restauro?”

“Chiedi tutto quello che vuoi e lo avrai. Ti do anche il permesso di cambiare la stazione della radio.”

“Non vuoi colmare anche tu le mie lacuni musicali?”

Sembrava l’obiettivo di chiunque gli stesse attorno, ma Tony scosse la testa.

“Puoi anche ascoltare lirica se vuoi.”

In sottofondo una chitarra elettrica si accompagnava al ritmo trascinante della batteria. Niente male.

“No, questa va benissimo.”

Il lavoro, l’inventario e la ricerca dei pezzi di ricambio portò via tutto il pomeriggio.

“Ci vediamo domani? - domandò Steve al tramonto, pulendosi le mani in uno straccio - O hai da fare?”

“Assolutamente no - mentì Tony - A domani.”

In realtà il suo segretario lo tormentava perché firmasse dei documenti urgenti e il consiglio di amministrazione gli stava col fiato sul collo per la prossima riunione, ma davanti a uno Steve Rogers in maglietta e con le mani sporche di grasso, scomparivano.

La seconda giornata vide Steve smontare e allineare tutti i componenti della Cadillac sul pavimento del garage, per decidere quali salvare (molto pochi) e quali sostituire (quasi l’intero veicolo), nonché Tony inciampare nel carrello degli attrezzi ogni volta che Steve si chinava nel vano motore, guadagnandosi un paio di occhiate incuriosite da parte sua.

“Alla fine di originale resterà solo il nome - osservò Steve, inginocchiato vicino a una portiera - Non c’è un punto della carrozzeria che si sia salvato dalla ruggine, il serbatoio ha più buchi di uno scolapasta e le sospensioni mi si sono sbriciolate tra le mani. È un peccato, ma è così.”

“Non è detto: ti ho mai fatto vedere la mia attrezzatura per rigenerare il metallo?”

“Come funziona?”

“Nanoparticelle: possono combinarsi e diventare qualunque sostanza inorganica, e poi saldarsi alla struttura originaria, fino a diventare indistinguibili.”

“Non è un po’ come barare?”

Tony si strinse nelle spalle: “Punti di vista.”

“Tu come lo chiameresti?”

“Adattarsi. Fare il meglio con ciò che si ha a disposizione.”

Steve non era del tutto sicuro che stessero ancora parlando della carrozzeria; i suoi occhi indugiarono qualche istante sull’Arc Reactor, che brillava sotto la t-shirt nera di Tony, poi annuì.

“Va bene, fammi vedere questo macchinario delle meraviglie.”

“Ti ho detto che può anche modificare le sagome?”

“Davvero? Perché in questo caso vorrei dei parafanghi più ampi, e anche ribassare l’assetto per darle un look più sportivo.”

“Solo non eliminare troppe curve, ho un debole per loro.”

Lo sguardo di Tony accarezzò velocemente tutto il corpo di Steve.

_Stai camminando sul filo del rasoio, Stark._

 

“Dove sono i pezzi di ricambio del motore? - domandò Steve un pomeriggio, appena arrivato - Volevo metterlo insieme oggi.”

“Il fornitore ha faticato a trovare alcune componenti: arriveranno domani.”

“Capisco, allora potrei cucire la stoffa nuova sulla capote.”

“Capitan America sa cucire?”

“Ti stupisce? La guerra ci ha insegnato a fare tutto e ad arrangiarci da soli. Le donne avevano ben altro da fare che rattoppare le nostre mutande bucate.”

Il lavoro fu veloce e finirono molto prima del previsto.

“Be’, se oggi non c’è altro da fare, io vado.”

La Lamborghini nera era parcheggiata vicino all’uscita e Steve si fermò a guardarla ancora una volta.

Alle sue spalle Tony si schiarì la gola e gli lanciò le chiavi, che Steve afferrò istintivamente al volo.

“No, io…”

“Oh andiamo, è da quando l’hai vista che muori dalla voglia di farci un giro! Vai!”

“Quanto è veloce?”

“Accelera da 0 a 100 chilometri in tre secondi e raggiunge una velocità massima di 350 chilometri orari.”

Steve era stato su aerei meno veloci.

“È parecchia potenza da controllare.”

“Io non ho mai avuto problemi a farlo.”

“E va bene.”

Il motore si accese con un rombo sordo, simile al ruggito di un grande felino, e bastò una leggere pressione sul pedale del gas per ritrovarsi fuori dal garage.

Non era un’auto facile da guidare, ma Steve prese in fretta la mano; accese la radio cercando una stazione di classic rock e, su un lungo rettilineo, la lanciò a tutta velocità.

Alberi e pali della luce erano sagome indistinte che scorrevano accanto a lui, e Steve si sentì libero e privo di pensieri.

Nei pressi di una rotatoria rallentò diligentemente, tornò indietro lungo lo stesso rettilineo e tornò alla Stark Industries.

“Allora?”

“È davvero un’auto fantastica - appoggiò le chiavi sul suo palmo - Grazie.”

“A domani, Steve.”

“A domani, Tony.”

 

Il progetto di restauro prese forma facilmente e, dopo le prime perplessità, Steve vi si lanciò con completo entusiasmo, studiando le diverse possibili soluzioni per far tornare la Cadillac all’antico splendore e apportare dei miglioramenti.

Tony era apertamente contento che Steve fosse così preso, e segretamente contento di averlo attorno quasi ogni giorno.

Aveva anche smesso di inciampare ovunque mentre lo guardava. Grande successo.

La carrozzeria al momento non aveva più un centimetro del vecchio colore, era di una triste e indefinita sfumatura di grigio, ma poteva tornare brillante.

“Stavo pensando che bordeaux sarebbe un colore perfetto - disse Steve un giorno, seduto sul pavimento dell’officina con davanti un take away cinese - lo stesso colore dei sedili. E per gli interni e la capote pensavo a un color crema, come quello dei cerchioni.”

“Non ci vuoi aggiungere anche un po’ di blu e bianco?”

Steve gli tirò uno straccio appallottolato, che Tony evitò agilmente.

“Ehi, piantala - rise - non sono così autorefenziale.”

“Autoreferenziale, che parolone!” Tony lo pungolò con le sue bacchette.

“Gli esseri umani non sono usciti dalle caverne per finire a esprimersi solo con emoji e meme.”

“Ma quelli dei gatti ti piacciono, non negarlo!”

In verità gli piacevano molte cose quando era lì in officina: amava restaurare l’auto, era un lavoro fisico e concreto che dava dei risultati visibili, come piaceva a lui. Inoltre gli sembrava di assomigliare un po’ a quella vecchia Cadillac, dimenticata per anni e che ora tornava in vita.

Si sentiva nettamente più tranquillo ora, dormiva anche senza correre trenta chilometri al giorno e l’inquietudine che lo aveva accompagnato dopo il suo risveglio scemava di giorno in giorno. E poi, fatta l’abitudine alle battute, ai doppisensi e al suo carattere, gli piaceva trascorrere del tempo con Tony. Non era una presenza incombente come Fury, e non sentiva la necessità di riempire ogni silenzio come faceva Coulson, insieme lavoravano bene.

E poi avevano gli stessi gusti in fatto di musica.

Tony si sdraiò, appoggiandosi sui gomiti e osservò le cromature splendenti dell’automobile. Il sudore gli aveva inumidito il colletto della maglietta e una ciocca di capelli gli era ricaduta sulla fronte.

Steve ripose le mani in grembo per resistere alla tentazione di scostarla.

“Sta venendo proprio bene” disse Tony, bevendo un sorso d’acqua direttamente dalla bottiglia.

“Sì” rispose Steve, continuando a guardarlo.

 

“La pelle di questi sedili è più raggrinzita di…”

“Tony!” Steve cercò di restare serio, senza troppo successo.

“Ma è vero!” insisté lui, appoggiando il divanetto posteriore a terra, accanto a quello smontato da Steve.

“C’è un trucco per farla tornare come prima.”

Prese un barattolo di grasso cerato, ne strofinò una noce energicamente tra i palmi, sino a farla diventare quasi liquida, poi prese letteralmente a massaggiare i sedili, muovendo le mani in cerchi per farla assorbire completamente.

_Non farlo Tony, non pensare a come sarebbe sentire le sue mani sulla tua schiena… oh dannazione. Certo, con quella forza ti ridurrebbe le ossa in briciole, ma sarebbe un bel morire._

Steve sollevò gli occhi su di lui, rivolgendogli uno sguardo interrogativo e Tony deglutì rumorosamente.

“Sai, avresti un futuro come massaggiatore professionista.”

“Quindi devo fare io tutto il lavoro?”

Innamorato perso o meno, Tony riconosceva una sfida quando gli veniva lanciata, così prese una manciata di grasso e iniziò a spalmarlo sull’altro sedile.

Era un lavoro tutt’altro che leggero, bisognava far penetrare gli olii in profondità affinché ammorbisissero il cuoio, e dopo qualche tempo, si trovò con le braccia indolenzite e il sudore che colava lungo le tempie.

“Finisco io?”

“Non ti azzardare, questo è il mio divanetto, non toccarlo” replicò Tony, sfilandosi la maglietta dalla testa.

E successe qualcosa che proprio non si aspettava: Steve si sedette sui talloni, seguendo il movimento delle sue braccia, e finì per perdere l’equilibrio, appoggiando per sbaglio la mano nel barattolo del grasso.

Tony si morsicò l’interno di una guancia per non ridere. Era solo giusto: perché doveva essere l’unico a fare la figura dell’idiota in piena tempesta ormonale?

Lo sguardo di Steve non tardò a soffermarsi sull’Arc Reactor. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva non nascosto da una maglietta; faceva una certa impressione pensare che si trovasse nel suo torace per impedire alle schegge di una bomba di raggiungere il cuore.

Era una greve spada di Damocle con cui convivere e avrebbe potuto scegliere di ritirarsi su un’isola tropicale e non fare nulla per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Molti l’avrebbero fatto.

Ma non Tony.

“È interessante?” domandò Tony, sentendo lo sguardo di Steve su di sé.

“Scusa, scusa. Non volevo metterti a disagio” si affrettò a balbettare. Cosa gli era saltato in testa di fissarlo così? Non stava bene.

“Nessun disagio - rispose Tony, sedendosi a gambe incrociate - Dopotutto non è una cosa che vedi tutti i giorni.”

Senza riflettere, Steve allungò una mano e sfiorò il piccolo cilindro con la punta delle dita.

Tony trattenne il fiato e si immobilizzò.

“Fa male?”

“No. A volte provo ancora una sensazione strana, ma cerco di non pensarci troppo.”

Steve annuì, assorto, e disegnò il contorno dell’Arc Reactor. Non era né caldo, né freddo, aveva la temperatura del suo corpo.

Tony sperò che i suoi brividi non fossero troppo evidenti.

“Dopo aver assunto il siero andavo a sbattere contro gli archi delle porte, perché ero troppo alto.”

Tony sbuffò una risata che si infranse sulla frangia di Steve.

Cap non sembrava intenzionato a smettere di toccare l’Arc e di certo Tony non l’avrebbe incoraggiato a farlo.

“È inerte.”

“Se ronzasse sarebbe fastidioso. Cioè, non ho nulla contro i vibratori, ma non qui” scherzò, toccandosi il petto.

L’imbarazzo accese il viso di Steve.

“Tony!”

“È la verità” ammise con una alzata di spalle. Carte in tavola, quindi.

“Lo so, ma…”

“Ti sconvolge? È un problema per te?”

“No - negò Steve, rivolgendogli uno sguardo limpido - Ma ai miei tempi non… non si parlava così... e questo non avresti potuto dirlo ad alta voce. Non potevi, capisci?”

“Ma adesso si può senza problemi. È un bene, no?”

“Certo” ammise piano.

Tony prese un’altra manciata di grasso e riprese a trattare il suo sedile.

“Guarda che finisco prima io!”

Steve scosse la testa e sorrise.

“Non credo proprio.”

 

“Il motore è rettificato, abbiamo messo l’olio da rodaggio e la batteria è carica” osservò Tony una sera.

“Sì, manca solo una prova su strada, per verificare che sia tutto a posto.”

La Cadillac, sgargiante nel suo intenso color bordeaux, lavata e cerata, era perfettamente restaurata.

Il lavoro era concluso: non ci sarebbero più stati pomeriggi in officina, musica rock, aneddoti su Woodstock o battute che lo mettevano in imbarazzo, e Steve fu preso da una strana malinconia.

“Dobbiamo scegliere un giorno” concordò Tony, ma sembrava stranamente restio a farlo.

“Dobbiamo. Ma tra qualche giorno, ora Fury ha un incarico per me.”

“Va bene, chiamami quando sei pronto.”

 

Steve ripose ordinatamente gli indumenti nel borsone e si apprestò a lasciare la sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per tornare nel suo appartamento.

L’incarico di Fury si era rivelato ben poca cosa; pertanto avrebbe dovuto telefonare a Tony per fissare la data del collaudo su strada, data che avrebbe segnato la fine del progetto e della loro collaborazione.

Era per questo che stava esitando?

Uscendo dalla palestra quasi si scontrò con Coulson.

“Buona sera Capitano, è un bel po’ che non ci vediamo - esordì l’agente - Come sta il signor Stark?”

“Uh… bene. Ecco… - Steve raddrizzò la schiena, impettito come davanti a un superiore - noi ci stiamo impegnando ad andare d’accordo in vista dello sviluppo del progetto Avengers. È importante che in una squadra ci sia armonia.”

“Il progetto Avengers è stato accantonato diversi mesi fa - osservò Coulson con voce pacata - Fury non l’ha informata?”

Steve scosse la testa, confuso.

“Oh, se ne sarà dimenticato. Qualcosa non va?”

“Ma Tony… voglio dire, il signor Stark ha continuato a frequentare la sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per diverso tempo. Perché, se non c’era più un progetto su cui lavorare? Non è un membro dell’agenzia.”

“Forse c’è altro che gli interessa qua; nella vita non esiste solo il lavoro, specie per Tony… per il signor Stark.”

Steve aprì la bocca, ma non sapeva bene cosa replicare.

“Ho saputo che state restaurando un’automobile” aggiunse Coulson.

“Sì, è una Cadillac del 1943; siccome è molto vecchia e Tony non se ne intende, mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo.”

L’altro uomo assunse un’aria perplessa: “Mi riesce davvero difficile pensare a qualcosa di meccanico di cui il signor Stark non si intenda.”

“Cosa vuole dire?”

“Ha letto la sua storia? Sa che fu rapito dai terroristi?”

“Sì, certo, ma questo cosa c’entra?”

“Mentre era prigioniero dei terroristi, costruì il primo prototipo dell’armatura di Iron Man in una grotta, con poco più di un martello e di una fiamma ossidrica.”

Steve si accigliò: Coulson gli stava dicendo che Tony avrebbe potuto restaurare la Cadillac da solo, volendo? Allora perché aveva richiesto il suo aiuto? Era solo una scusa per permettergli di ripagarlo, o c’era dell’altro? In fondo non aveva così bisogno di una auto restaurata, con tutte quelle che aveva. L’aveva fatto per se stesso oppure per lui?

Ripensò a come si sentiva bene da quando era iniziato quel progetto, al giro sulla Lamborghini, ai take away sul pavimento dell’officina, alla musica, alle battute.

Sembrava qualcosa di più di un semplice debito ripagato.

Se davvero era così, non gli dispiaceva. Il pensiero non lo sorprese più di tanto.

La voce di Coulson lo riportò coi piedi per terra: “Le auguro buona serata, Capitano, devo tornare al lavoro.”

“Ah sì… a domani.”

Quando Rogers ebbe lasciato il palazzo, Hill uscì dall’ombra di una colonna e guardò il collega.

“Se mai un giorno ci ritrovassimo tutti senza lavoro, non avresti alcun problema a farti assumere in una agenzia matrimoniale.”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”

 

Il sole stava quasi calando sull’orizzonte quando Steve raggiunse Tony nel garage.

“Scusa il ritardo. Vogliamo andare?”

“L’auto è dove l’hai lasciata.”

“Non l’hai mossa?”

“No, questo onore spetta a te” disse Tony, lanciandogli le chiavi, ma Steve si fermò, colpito da un’intuizione.

“È per il cambio manuale, vero?”

“No” borbottò Tony.

“È per quello - Steve sghignazzò apertamente - non l’hai spostata perché ti si è spenta.”

“Sette volte. Come diavolo faceva la gente a guidare una volta? È così dannatamente scomodo.”

“In Europa non la pensano così.”

“Ah, gli europei! Quelli senza debiti universitari e una copertura sanitaria per tutti… ops, esempio sbagliato.”

Tony scavalcò la portiera e si sedette dal lato del passeggero e accese la radio, mentre Steve mise in moto senza difficoltà; lo sentì borbottare ‘esibizionista’, ma senza astio, e rise di nuovo.

La Cadillac non raggiungeva la velocità della Lamborghini, ma permetteva di godersi il paesaggio e il nuovo parabrezza, più aerodinamico di quello vecchio, azzerava la turbolenza dell’aria.

“Come ti sembra il motore?”

“Perfetto.”

Superate le colline, la strada si spianava diritta davanti a loro, così Steve poté togliere la mano dal cambio ed allungarla casualmente sul divanetto, sfiorando la spalla di Tony, il quale, fingendo di cercare una posizione più comoda, si avvicinò a lui impercettibilmente.

Il sole scomparve all’orizzonte e il cielo da porpora divenne blu, ma Steve non accennò a fermarsi e Tony non gli chiese dove erano diretti.

Tuttavia, quando abbandonarono la strada principale e raggiunsero un parcheggio che affacciava sul mare, inarcò un sopracciglio; il parcheggio era al limitare di un boschetto, c’erano poche altre auto, tutte distanziate tra loro, chiaramente alla ricerca di un po’ di privacy e Tony non pensava affatto che Steve fosse così ingenuo da non saperlo, visto che aveva scelto lui il percorso.

Lo aveva portato in un posto dove le coppiette andavano ad appartarsi.

“L’unica cosa che non abbiamo testato è la capote” suggerì Steve, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

“Proviamola, allora.”

Tony schiacciò un pulsante e la copertura si sollevò, offendo un discreto riparo da sguardi indiscreti (sguardi che comunque avevano di meglio da fare, a giudicare dai gemiti provenienti dalla Pontiac alla loro sinistra).

Tony guardò Steve con la coda dell’occhio e, poiché c’era un limite al ridicolo e loro non erano una coppia di adolescenti, gli si lanciò addosso; contemporaneamente Steve lo trascinò a cavalcioni sopra di sé e si baciarono con tutta la foga repressa di quei giorni in cui avevano silenziosamente danzato in circolo.

Le mani di Tony si aggrapparono alle spalle di Steve, mentre le sue cercarono di insinuarsi sotto la sua t-shirt. Nel tentativo di fargli spazio, Tony urtò il volante col fondoschiena e il claxon fece sussultare entrambi.

Un secondo, un battito di ciglia e poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere forte, Steve con la testa gettata all’indietro sul sedile e Tony appoggiato alla sua spalla.

“Perché diavolo non l’abbiamo fatto prima e soprattutto in un posto meno scomodo?” si lamentò quest’ultimo.

“Non avevo capito che eri interessato - sbottò Steve - Non sei stato esattamente chiaro!”

“Cap, ti ho parlato di pistoni e di vibratori!”

“E io ti ho portato qui: ai miei tempi si faceva così, quando ti piaceva qualcuno. Magari adesso è un po’ fuori moda” borbottò Steve.

“Te l’ho già detto: adoro, AMO tutto ciò che è fuori moda” sospirò Tony e riprese a baciarlo: potevano bisticciare in un altro momento.

Le mani di Steve ripresero ad accarezzarlo sotto la maglietta, mentre Tony riuscì a sbottonargli i pantaloni e infilare una mano sotto le mutande e…

_Oh..._

“Non farò mai più una battuta sui pistoni corti, promesso.”

Steve lo afferrò per la nuca e lo baciò di nuovo, poiché sembrava la soluzione migliore per fargli chiudere quella boccaccia e occupare la sua lingua a fare altro. Però con le mani ci sapeva fare davvero, e Steve inarcò la schiena, momentaneamente annebbiato dalle sue carezze, ora ruvide, ora appena accennate.

Non riusciva proprio a smettere di provocarlo, ma se pensava che non avrebbe reagito, si sbagliava di grosso.

Gli aprì i pantaloni con tanta foga che il bottone saltò via, ma quando Tony sorrise come lo Stregatto sulle sue labbra, capì che si aspettava esattamente quello. Poi però la mano di Steve trovò la sua erezione e Tony non rideva più, ma gemeva un ‘sì’ affannato sul suo viso.

La posizione era scomoda per entrambi in quello spazio ridotto e la frustrazione di Steve ebbe presto il sopravvento: gli cinse la vita con un braccio, lo rovesciò sul divanetto, sdraiandosi su di lui e afferrò entrambe le loro erezioni.

Le mani di Tony trovarono le sue natiche, strizzandole voluttuosamente, e sembravano non volersi più scollare da lì. Ma dopo tutte le volte in cui quel fondoschiena l’aveva distratto in officina, Tony credeva fermamente fosse suo diritto appropriarsene.

Allacciò le gambe attorno alla sua schiena e mugolò “ancora” contro il suo collo; Steve non si fece pregare e pompò più forte.

Tony chiuse gli occhi, leccandosi il labbro superiore e gridò quando Steve scese a massaggiargli i testicoli.

“Ssh…” lo rimproverò, un microscopico angolo della sua mente preoccupato che qualcuno li sentisse, ma non servì a fermarlo: Tony non aveva alcun riserbo, si lasciava andare completamente ed era lo spettacolo più erotico che Steve avesse mai visto.

A dire il vero non c’era qualcosa che non trovasse erotico in quel momento: le labbra di Tony premute sulle sue, i tremiti che increspavano il suo addome, il suo respiro spezzato, l’odore del cuoio che si mischiava a quello del sesso, il dondolio dell’auto ogni volta che si muovevano.

Quando le dita di Tony affondarono nella sua carne, graffiandolo, Steve capì che era vicino.

“Guardami!” disse con voce incredibilmente ferma e bastò questo perché Tony raggiungesse l’estasi.

No, aveva sbagliato: era quello lo spettacolo più erotico che avesse mai visto. Una mano di Tony si unì alla sua, stuzzicandogli il frenulo e l’orgasmo lo sorprese quasi all’improvviso.

Poi tutto si acquietò e solo i loro respiri risuonavano nell’abitacolo; Steve sentì le sue dita accarezzargli la nuca e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, senza dire nulla.

Fu Tony a rompere il silenzio, e ovviamente lo fece a modo suo.

“Sono contento che abbiamo rifatto le sospensioni.”

Steve esalò una risata: evidentemente non c’era modo di impedirgli di fare battutacce; avrebbe dovuto fare l’abitudine al suo senso dell’umorismo.

Ma non era una brutta prospettiva.

Tony sollevò la testa, vide i finestrini dell’auto completamente appannati e rise piano.

“Cosa c’è?”

“È come la scena di Titanic.”

“Titanic?”

“Oddio, questa è una lacuna che va colmata seduta stante, Cap!” Tony lo spinse delicatamente per farlo alzare, lo baciò un’ultima volta, scivolò al suo posto e richiuse la zip dei pantaloni, recuperando il bottone finito chissà come sul cruscotto. “Metti in moto e andiamo a casa.”


End file.
